1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective film for an electronic device. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective film for an electronic device, which has an adhesive layer and a non-adhesive layer to cover and protect a first control surface and/or a second control surface of the electronic device and further has at least one rib incorporated into the protective film.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A conventional screen protective film can be seen in U.S. RE35,318 to Warman. It discloses a removable and securable shield in association with such as LCD screens. The shield is removable and replaceable and includes convex peripheral edges to conform the shield to the convex screen with an extending tab formed outwardly of a single corner of the shield to enhance manual grasping thereof. To enhance securement of the shield to the associated screen, a plurality of transparent adhesive strips may be secured to an interior surface of the shield.
Due to the recent rapid development in the screen film industry, demands for screen film technology improvements are increasing. Also, the way we interact with electronics is changing and therefore the film technology must change. For example, a front surface of the electronic device may have various shapes or designs. The front surface may have a traditional flat screen surface that may include a switch surface area for turning on or off particular functions of the electronic device, and a touch sensing control surface for manually controlling the electronic device. It is a common knowledge that the protective shield covering the flat screen surface exists to cover and protect the underlying screen from being scratched or damaged. There are various types of screen covers currently being used. Also, it is common knowledge that the control and switch surfaces can easily be scratched and therefore should be protected by some means. However, the control surface can be such as a touch sensing surface and it may require a different type of protection. No conventional art suggests an effective way to achieve the demands of the current marketplace.